1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to cleaning utensils, and more particularly, to such utensils that can be readily used for multiple purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Cleaning utensils always occupy too much space in a typical household. Also, when a cleaning job is to be performed, the user must carry several utensils with similar handles thereby duplicating this essential component. Not infrequently all these bulky utensils are in the user's way. The need for a volumetrically efficient and desirable multiple use cleaning utensil is quite obvious.